Channel 9 (Greece)
|broadcast_area = |website = http://www.channel9.gr/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_9_(Greece) |wikia = |imdb = }}Channel 9 is a Greek television channel that broadcasts in the region of Attica. The channel broadcasts newscasts, original productions, foreign films, and cartoons. From late 2003, at a time the channel was called TVCosmopolis, till early 2008, the channel would broadcast programs from Nickelodeon. History Founded by Greek publisher and journalist Giorgos Michalopoulos, the channel originally was launched in as Tile Tora. In , the channel changed ownership and was renamed to POLIS TV. The channel kept changing ownership and being renamed in and , until a fire incident that almost completely destroyed the station along with some archive material in , made the station received its current name two months later, which is Channel 9. At that point, the current name was taken by the number of news bulletins shown daily. Various local stations in Greece have aired a significant part of programming from Channel 9, as part of a project formerly known as POLIS Net. Ownership Until mid-2006 journalist Nikos Evangelatos held a significant share in the station. Behind the journalist was businessman Dimitris Kontominas, and only because Greek law at the time did not allow an individual ownership of more than one television channel and two radio station. The law has since changed and Dimitris Kontominas is the majority shareholder. Programming *''Euro Game'' (2003) *''Αντίλογος'' (2004) *''Quiz Game'' (2004; presented by Eleni Pitsia) *''PoliSHAKE'' (presented by Eleni Pitsia) *''Channel 9 Reports'' (various versions for mornings, afternoons, and weekends) *''Necessaire'' *''Full 9'' (cut after decision of the National Council for Radio and Television) *''World Reports'' *''Talent Show'' *''Art Market News'' (2011) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Auto Nine'' (2011-2013; presented by Takis Trakouselis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Banking News'' (2011) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Market Leader'' (2011) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Shipping Report'' (2011; presented by Natasa Spantidaki) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ο Κόσμος της Φορολογίας'' (2011) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Τα Νέα της Υγείας'' (2011; presented by Aimilios Negkis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Η Ώρα των Αποφάσεων'' *''Η Ώρα των Αγορων'' (2011; presented by Ilias Mbellos and Panagiotis Gkroumoutis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ζοομ στην Οικονομία'' (2011; presented by Panagiotis Mbousmbrelis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Δελτίο Θυέλλης'' (2011-2012; presented by Giannis Ntaska and Charis Mpotsaris) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Στον Παλμό του Χρήματος'' (2011; presented by Mairi Tzibeleka) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Οικονομία Σήμερα'' (2011; presented by Anestis Ntokas) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Τα Μεγάλα Αστέρια του Ποδοσφαίρου'' (2011-2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Μεγάλα Πορτραίτα'' (2011-2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ώρα Ασφάλισης'' (2011) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Πρωταγωνιστές της Οικονομίας'' (2011; presented by Giorgos Dimitromanolakis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Έχεις Άστρο'' *''Tribute'' (2012-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Pickup Stories'' (2012-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Doctors Live'' (2012-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ιατρικοί Διάλογοι'' (2011-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Μυστικά Περάσματα'' (2012-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Το Αύριο της Υγείας'' (2010-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Χωρίς Ρετούς'' |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Spotlight'' |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Tourism Today'' (2011-; presented by Nikos Ntigrintakis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ο Καλύτερος μου Φίλος'' (2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''DrList.gr'' (2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Κρητική Φωνή'' (2013-2014; presented by Vasilis Kasimatis) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Η Υγεία μας Σήμερα'' (2013-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''OUPS!'' (2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Happy Hour'' (2013) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Στα Μονοπάτια της Αλήθειας'' *''Ιατρικοί Ορίζοντες'' (2013-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Υγεία & Διατροφή'' (2014-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Moto & Bike TV'' (2014) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Automania TV'' (2014) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Μαθαίνω για την Υγεία μου'' (2014-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Προεκλογικό Βήμα'' (2014) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Dream Day'' (2014-) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Face to Face'' (2014-; presented by Asimina Tzatha) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Ελλάδα Στάσου Ίσια'' (2014-; presented by Aleksandros Aleksopoulos) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Πάμε Μπάλα'' (2014-; presented by Giannis Mauropoulos) |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Talk of the Town'' Children's *''The Frutties'' *''Football Stories'' *''King!'' *''Watership Down'' *''Jidou Sports'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Bo on the Go'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Gigi la Trottola'' (2009-2010) Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''CatDog'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rocket Power'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' Other *''Entre el amor y el odio'' (2005) *''Village Roadshow'' movies |accessdate=2018-09-16}} *''Al Jazeera'' news bulletin *''Τσα'' (produced by Alpha TV) *''Η Κουζίνα της Μαμάς'' (produced by Alpha TV) *''Οικογενειακές Ιστορίες'' (produced by Alpha TV) Trivia *During early broadcasts of Nickelodeon shows, the network would air 90's bumpers of the American network, similarly to other stations, like Nickelodeon Russia on its early days. **In December 2005, the channel, alongside Nickelodeon idents and promos, received an update in look, and thus the latter ones receive the Splat format, notably used in the US around tge mud-2000's. References